Sinners Laugh As Saints Fall
by mr.wolfman
Summary: Jack Reheart’s life isn’t were he wants it to be the women he loves is clueless he’s job sucks and he lives in a cramped one room apartment but one day he’s brother calls him and gives him the chance of a lifetime but can he trust his brother knowing him


This is my second story hope you enjoy rr

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of the WWE or its wrestlers

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why am I here at wrestlemania they were right I'm not cut out for these, but I am here and as long as there's a single breath in me he will pay".

Prologue

"Hello earth to Jack"

Jack looked up at a young Ayla and stood up straight "did I fall asleep again"

"Yeah but don't beat your self up we have boring jobs"

"How do you get through the day?"

"A lot of coffee" Ayla let out a giggle and reviled a perfect smile witch reminded him why he loved her so much " lets go get some my treat" Ayla said tugging his arm Jack got up and walked with Ayla to the coffee machine

Jack got his coffee toke a sip and turned to Ayla

"Isn't that better" Ayla said

"Yeah" he admitted honestly

"Any time you fell sleepy just ask and ill buy you some free coffee"

Jack laughed and stared at the wall "Good ill hold you to it" Jack waited a minute "you know if you're not busy we can go get a drink after work" he turned hoping to see a happy Ayla but instead saw a confused tom

"Sorry but I'm not ready for a serious relationship" tom joked

"Tom ware's Ayla!"

"She left after the "ill hold you to it" comment"

"Oh, maybe I should give up" Jack sighed tom went to his side "you've liked theses girl since the 10th grade and now your just guna quit."

"That's the plan"

"Remember when you toke the worst job ever as an intern just so you can see her every day"

"I know but…"

"No but, gust think it over" Jack just got back to his cubicle when his phone rang.

Chapter 1

"Harley!" jack was astonished he's brother hadn't talked to him once in the past five years

"Hey little bro what's up"

"Why are you calling" jack was in no mood for his brother antics

"Cant I have a nice relaxing conversation with my little bro"

"Stop calling me little I'm 26, and no I know you always have a reason"

"Well then ill get to the point remember when we were going to get into the wrestling business but you stayed behind to stay close to a girl that for the past ten years had no clue that you liked her"

"Get to the point!"

"Aren't we feisty, well while you were making coffee I became executive producer of the WWE"

"So you called to gloat"

"Why would I do that, no I called to tell you that I am starting a new branch of the WWE and love to you to be a part of it."

"I see, so what's in it for you"

"Well if you have to know the big man is putting a lot of pressure on me and with you in the roster I know ill be successful"

"How sweet my brothers using me to make him look good"

"Well it sounds bad when you say it like that"

"I'm hanging up now"

"Just think it over" with those words jack hung up. He knew his brother couldn't be trusted but he couldn't stop thinking of his back yard wrestling days as the phantom "jack are you going to get anything done today" tom scolded

Jacks stared up in alarm "oh its you"

"Sorry to have disappointed you"

"No that's not it…do you remember when we were 16 and we started that back yard wrestling thing."

"Yeah I remember I think Harley and you were the only ones who took it seriously, I that you were guna go pro for awhile. What about it?

"Oh nothing forget it"

"You look bummed we should go out, you did offer me a drink"

"So he just called out of the blue, so what he need from you"

"So you know the real Harley too, as crazy as it sounds he wanted me to go wrestle for him."

"So what's the problem, is it your warm cubicle, your clueless girlfriend or is it our 8.50 an hour paycheck."

"I don't know"

"Just think it over" jack was getting tired of those words, he ordered another drink he had one of those feelings were he wanted to get drunk

"Enough of that are really giving up on Ayla" now he was sure he wanted to get drunk.

"I made up my mind after ten years if she hasn't got the message than she never will"

"Look at you 26 and you've given up on your dreams by the time your thirty you'll be dead"

"You know how to cheer a guy up don't you" jack at these point was on he's 5th beer and had no sign of stopping"my only dream at this point is to get so hammered I don't remember tonight or the past ten years"

"Ok what ever you think is best, but as your best friend listen to me a man needs something to give him the strength to go on"

"Don't worry I'm not going to kill myself now let's get out of here" jack paid for his 8th beer and left

Jack stumbled into his apartment at a little past 1:00 pm he had been out all night "thinking things over" as every one had been saying he wondered if it was worth it to get involved with he's brother or if he could bare letting go of Ayla. he sat on his bed he looked around and saw a lonely and depressed mans apartment maybe it was the intoxication or the things tom said but he picked up the phone and called his brother "I'm in"


End file.
